The Bright Lights of New York City
by Pinkheart1213
Summary: When Newt returns to finally see Tina after many years apart, he discovers some changes. New York is different to how how remembers it. From sharing an apartment with Tina, to Queenie and Jacob's wedding. What other surprises are in store for our little cinnamon roll, Newt Scamander.
1. Chapter 1

The memories were scattered out before me, she was all I could think about. The few pictures I had managed to take of her when she wasn't looking, her grandmother's locket and her thunderbirds scarf. Leta was the only other one who had stolen my heart. To think that soon I would be seeing Tina again, filled my heart with pure joy.

My thoughts were interrupted by a shooting pain through my finger, Pickett. Clearly I wasn't giving the little guy enough attention. He really did need to go back with the other bowtruckles, it was highly unusual for bowtruckles to behave in this manner. Pickett looked up at me, begging for something, he then pointed to a lone woodlouse scattering across the wooden deck. I shook my head and began to chase after it, after catching the woodlouse I dusted it off and placed it in my breast pocket.

A couple of hours later the ship docked in New York harbour. I violently whipped my head around, searching for her. I could see her so clearly in my head, her soft brown hair, the long trouser suit she insisted on wearing, her beautiful brown eyes and the honey-coloured flecks that could only be seen within if you were very close. Unfortunately, I had not had many opportunities to get close.

Finally, I saw her, the sole subject of my recent thoughts, how was I supposed to finish this book if all I could think about was Tina Goldstein and her beautiful eyes. I half-walked, half-ran to greet her. I was so excited that when I reached her, I swept her into an enormous bear hug. At first she seemed surprised but then relaxed a little in my arms. I could hear her heart beat. Tears welled up in my eyes

"I missed you" I whispered into her ear, I heard a soft gasp escape her lips.

"I missed you more" She whispered back. If hers was the only voice I could ever hear, I still would've been the happiest man alive.

After all this time, I was finally back where my journey had truly begun. So much had changed since I had last been there.

"How's Queenie?" I asked Tina, trying to make small talk

"Oh she's well, she and Jacob got married. Queenie gave him back his memory and now they work and live together." She replied happily enough

"Does that mean your living alone?" I inquired

"It does, which means that, if it's okay with you, I would love for you to come and stay with me while you're in New York." She replied, shyly

"Tina, I would love to" I said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

The streets were so beautiful at night, everything was so much more advanced now. New York City was all lit up. It felt so good to finally be back, and to be staying with Tina too, why that was an amazing bonus. Finally, everything i had dreamed of since I first met Tina a few years back up until the day before were coming true...


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived back at the little townhouse Queenie and Tina used to share, Tina looked up at the second-floor window which used to be Queenies and I noticed the loss in her eyes.

"You miss Queenie then?" I asked in response to the look in her Salamander eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she looked at the floor with guilt in her eyes now

"There's no need to apologise for missing your sister, you lived with her your whole life up until recently. That's bound to be hard on you"

"Newt, you're too kind, let's go inside then"

I followed her into the house as I had done so many times before, and yet it looked so different. There was almost no furniture left in the house, it looked so drab and depressing I got the feeling that she'd used it to paint how she was feeling. I knew that having me and my babies in the house would cheer her up though

"Stop looking at me like that" she laughed for the first time since I'd arrived

"I will never stop looking at you like that if it makes you laugh" I smiled.

"Oh god, I gotta get back to the ministry" She started to hurry off. I grabbed her arm

"Tina, wait." I spun her into me and kissed her before letting her go and watching her hurry away with a smile playing on her face and happiness in her eyes. My obsession with Tina's eyes was not slowing down, all I wanted to do was stare into them all day and no every little thing she was feeling. She once asked me how I always knew what she was feeling, it was something I picked up from my creature friends. I had to learn quite quickly what the looks in their eyes meant as they couldn't talk to me. She always found that charming and sweet that I was always looking in her eyes.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door and drew my wand, Grindelwald was still in America and the famous escapist he was, no wizard took a chance. I cast a revelio and discovered it was just Jacob and Queenie, I smiled and let out a sigh of relief as I opened the door to two of my best friends. Queenie immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Newt, Tina told us you'd be arriving today and we got real excited and came to visit. We were gonna visit tomorrow to give you two some privacy but Jacob, such a sweetie, wanted to see you today" she released me from the hug to let Jacob pull me into another one. Queenie gently walked in and looked around

"It's so drab in here! Tina's done nothing with the place since I left, it needs sprucin' up!"

She pulled out her wand and started transfiguring almost everything in there to make it bigger and when she was done it looked exactly like something Queenie liked but wasn't Tina's taste at all. I didn't say anything though because Queenie looked so happy with it.

"If you don't like it Newt you could've just said so. I ain't offended if you think its too me. It don't do no harm to change it up a little". Queenie started transfiguring everything again and by the time she was done it looked like Tina would love it

"It's nice, huh!"

"'Course it is sweetie, I always love watching you magic folk, makes us no Maj's seem like real normies"

Queenie smiled and winked at him, their relationship was so sweet it really reminded me of how bowtruckles bonded and stuck together. They were like two bowtruckles on a tree.

"So Newt" Queenie smiled at me snapping me out of my thoughts "Bet us two tying the knot has put the two of you under a bit of pressure, eh. Let's hope you can both take a hint, 'cause I really fancy bein' a bridesmaid n' I think my Jacob would look great as your best man"

"How did you two get married anyway", I asked inquisitively, "I thought the rules were that muggles still can't marry witches"

"We had a muggle wedding," said Queenie "hopefully no one tells MACUSA 'cause I love bein' married to Jacob, he's my heart and soul." I thought to myself, that's love, would Tina risk doing that for me? While I loved Tina with all my heart, I wished she was a bit more affectionate and that we got to see each other more often. I was actually considering moving to New York just to be with her.

The door slammed as Tina came in,

"Queenie! Jacob! You weren't supposed to visit 'til tomorrow."

"I know" Queenie purred but she never took her eyes off of Jacob "Jacob here just couldn't wait, isn't that sweet." I went to kiss Tina and she let me but pulled away sooner than I would've liked. Something had been bothering her all day.

"Teeny, are you alright? You look worried" I sighed

"She's worried alright, Tina, sweetie, it's not a problem that New York is different. I mean look around, it's so much cleaner and nicer. S'nothin' to be worried about." Queenie giggled

"I hate when you do that Queenie, its not just that, it's that the state of everywhere else is worse, if you step over the state line it's very visible how much worse everywhere else is. It just seems to me like magic is afoot here. It bothers me, Newt."


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down at the kitchen table to process what Tina was saying

"Does it really seem all that suspicious?" I asked, "New York is fancier now isn't that a good thing?"

"Well yes, it's a good thing, but something seems off to me. All the no majs' are acting different and I dunno"

"Tina, sweetie, I think you're just looking for problems because since Grindelwald was captured nothing interesting's been going on for you Aurors," Queenie told her. I didn't want to agree with Queenie but I thought she was right, something going on with muggles was never related to the magical world. I thought Tina would blow up when Queenie said that.

"You're probably right, I mean you've heard me the past few months, jumping on to every little thing to see if it's magical interference but it just never is"

"Tina, I know it's disheartening when you have no work to do but see it as a good thing: there's no serious crime in the wizarding world at the moment. Follow the lead of the other Aurors and let yourself take a break for once"

Tina sat down and rested her head on the table, letting out a big sigh. I just wanted to comfort her but I knew that she would not accept it. She turned her head to face me and I saw in her eyes the longing she felt for the exhilarating life of an Auror. She didn't feel like an Auror at the moment, I could tell that much. I wondered if she felt like her life was back to how it was before we met and that's why she was acting so different. It was understandable, if there was a single day where I couldn't see my beasts', I would be very upset. And yet I had no idea how she could be feeling.

"Tina? Would you maybe want to help me with the beasts for a bit?" I asked hopefully

"I guess so, at least then I'll be doing something" she replied, it wasn't the most enthusiastic response but at least now the beasts could cheer her up.

"Jacob and I are gonna leave now, give you two some privacy" Queenie winked as she flounced out of the house dragging a confused Jacob behind her.

Tina stroked the Thunderbird with admiration.

"How did you get him so calm!" She asked surprised. I was glad to take her mind off of MACUSA for the moment, she really needed a break from it all

"I can't take the credit, he was an angel from the beginning, we just bonded over time and well its been a few years now so he's gotten used to me and his home" I replied, she still looked fascinated as she continued to pet him. I offered her a fish to give to him, she took it and he wolfed it down. Tina looked delighted at how quickly he had accepted her. She started advancing getting closer to his nest so she could pet his body. I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Careful!" I yelped "Thunderbirds are immensely protective of their eggs, get too close and he'll rip you to shreds" Tina looked worried, I started to regret being so worried because now she didn't seem to be enjoying herself anymore. I quickly changed tactic.

"The niffler's just has new babies, do you want to see them?" I asked hopefully. Her eyes lit up again with that look I loved so much, I would give her everything just to see her this happy for every minute of every day.

"I would love to see the nifflers'!" She smiled. I couldn't help a smile from spreading across my own face at the sight of her happiness.

"Just make sure you're not wearing anything shiny or they'll have it in a flash" I warned her. She took a slow look down her body and my eyes couldn't help following hers, she was perfect in every way. My eyes looked over her heavy breasts and down her stomach to her crotch where they lingered for a second thinking about what could be before I felt her gaze on me. When I met her eyes, she looked puzzled, as if she couldn't imagine anyone wanting her like that. While Tina had a lot of confidence, she had never had much confidence in herself, I don't think she believed she could ever have a love like Queenie and Jacobs where she would risk being outcast for me and it hurt a little but I would never admit that to her. I knew she needed to take her time and while we owled every day we only saw each other every few months. We both knew that the relationship wasn't serious enough for one of us to uproot our lives and move in together. For goodness sake, we hadn't even had sex yet. Before I met Tina, I never really felt sexual, Sure I'd have sex a few times but I never cared for it. When I met Tina everything changed, she was all I could think about, I was up-all-night longing for her. Longing for her to want me. To be with me. But that just never happened

"Newt? Newt!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her

"You've been real dreamy lately, and I saw that look in your eyes," She said with a little smirk playing on her lips. I'd been caught, she could see every dirty thought in my eyes. I was flooded with guilt; I knew she wasn't ready and I had to wait no matter how much I felt ready. I looked at her with puppy dog eyes hoping she'd see them and forgive me but when our eyes met all I saw was that same little smirk playing on her lips.


End file.
